


take 54

by inkk



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, photography as a catalyst for blowing your hot flatmate, thanks jonesy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: It’s just Robert’s luck: two months in, and the new flatmate turns out to be a fetishist.





	take 54

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why this is a thing, but it is! basically just a fluffy piece of porn and not much else.  
> modern setting with the boys sometime around their early 20s (pics: [robert](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dc/21/6b/dc216b4c1b6b5370f8d6b01f83998366.jpg) / [jimmy](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ac/70/0a/ac700a16045b0f063f667d6898cdfad3--really-long-hair-jimmy-page.jpg)), ft. awkward robert, jimmy in [PVC pants](https://images.app.goo.gl/51PfMabEMj8JPZ2Q7) (???) and a healthy hint of kink.  
> title from the song “take 54” by harry nilsson.  
> enjoy! :-)

+

 

For a period of about five seconds after Robert walks into the flat, the thought honestly crosses his mind that he may have fallen into some sort of alternate universe.

He sets his rucksack down by the door and turns around to toe off his shoes, then stops dead in his tracks; he blinks once, then again, glancing around as if to check that he hasn’t somehow wound up in the wrong living room, but when he looks back, nothing has changed.

It’s still their flat, all right - Jimmy’s record player sitting in the corner, Robert’s books piled on the coffee table, Bonzo’s laptop charging on the counter and a few used mugs sitting beside the sink… and then Jimmy himself, standing over by the window dressed in nothing but slick black PVC pants, what looks like a leather flogger dangling loosely from his left hand.

“Oh,” Robert hears himself say. Then, “What?”

Jimmy turns to look at him. “Oh, hullo,” he replies evenly. “You’re back early.”

“I— Yes,” Robert manages after a second of shocked silence, “My class got cancelled. Sorry, I didn’t mean to— Well.” There’s a pause in which he fidgets with his keys a little, trying to direct his gaze anywhere other than the borderline-luminously pale skin of Jimmy’s bare chest. “Are you, er… Expecting company, then?”

It’s not the smoothest sentence he’s ever uttered, sure, but really, what can one expect when caught off-guard by the sight of one’s hot new flatmate standing in one’s living room looking like he just stepped out of the cover of _Secret Magazine_?

A dazed part of Robert wonders if letting Bonzo convince him to add a third person to the lease may have been a colossal mistake. _(“You two’d get along brilliantly, Percy, honestly. He’s a great bloke, just moved to town a week ago and needs a place to crash. And you know a little help with the rent wouldn’t hurt…”)_

It’s just his luck: two months in, and the new flatmate suddenly turns out to be a fetishist. Which isn’t really much of a problem on its own - it’s not like Robert is of a prudish nature by any means, but still. The living room? On a Tuesday? At three in the afternoon? Without inviting him?

Jesus, he knew the guy was too good to be true. Even the way he first walked in the door and shook Robert’s hand with that sly, enchanting smile, the flush of his cheeks and round little nose, paying rent on time every single month and never leaving dirty underwear hanging off of the sofa… Christ. Signs. All signs.

It takes a second for Robert to belatedly realize that Jimmy has been staring expectantly back at him, a vaguely amused tilt to his mouth. He flushes deeply. “Fuck, sorry. Come again?”

“I said,” Jimmy repeats, gesturing vaguely to himself as the tails of the flogger sway diffidently at his side, "It’s for a project. Jonesy’s, actually. He’s coming over to take some photographs for one of his classes and asked me to be the model.”

“Ah,” Robert nods slightly. “That’s alright, then. Er— I mean, not that I’d mind either way, you know, if that was… If that was just something you happened to enjoy,” he adds in an attempt to avoid coming across as moralistic. “Different strokes and all that. N-Not particularly my business what you get up to, I suppose, as long as it’s all… er, consensual, and whatnot. Nothing wrong with a healthy expression of sexuality.”

There’s a beat of awkward silence in the wake of Robert’s rambling. He gives a strange, skittish laugh, unable to meet Jimmy’s eye, and then quickly rushes to announce, “Okay! You two have fun. I’ll be at the library until late, don’t bother waiting up.”

He’s already out back the door before Jimmy can get another word in. Unfortunately, that means he also misses Jimmy calling out, “Wait, you forgot all your books!”

 

+

 

So, it’s a project. Just some sort of art thing. Probably not even anything terribly untoward.

This is what Robert tries to tell himself, at least.

Not that his brain gets the message.

Or his cock.

The next day is… weird. Robert gets back late that night, and Jimmy is already gone when he wakes up in the morning, but it’s still pure, unadulterated torture trying to concentrate in class the following afternoon. When he finally gets back to the flat around nine PM and finds Jimmy reading on the couch, he offers a quick, stilted greeting before grabbing his laptop and promptly shutting himself in his and Bonzo’s room.

The plan to be productive hardly lasts two hours before Robert calls it quits and decides to get ready for bed. Somehow, the essay isn’t exactly managing to hold his attention.

Right as he’s halfway through wanking off in the shower, the thought comes back unbidden: Jimmy’s long, slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the flogger, the dark of his eyes, the teasing curl of his lips as he moves closer, over top of Robert, the fine dusting of shadowy hair trailing down from the soft skin of his lower stomach and then his hand reaching down to wrap around something else—

Robert tries to muffle his gasp as comes, head bowing forward as he bites his lip and works himself through it. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks, blinking down at his feet for a second, the water soaking into his hair and running down his face.

It’s with no small amount of shame that he cleans the shower wall off afterward. He spends a few more minutes under the hot water for good measure (read: to avoid suspicion) and emerges with bright-pink skin, towelling off and feeling thoroughly paranoid that Jimmy may have heard him. After all, it’s past eleven PM and his bedroom is right across the hall - and although the acoustics in the bathroom aren’t brilliant for singing, there is a regrettably strong echo.

It’s normal, Robert tells himself as he combs his hair. Expected, even. They’re two mostly grown men, and a two months period between introductions and hearing each other get off in the next room is probably enough, isn’t it?

When he finally slips on his pyjamas and cracks the door, quietly slipping out into the main room, he finds the lamp on and Jimmy making tea in the kitchenette.

“Have a nice shower?” the latter inquires, idly bobbing the bag floating at the surface of his mug. Chamomile, by the smell of it.

Robert reddens despite himself. “Er, yes. Very nice.” He tries to look Jimmy in the eye in order to discern any possible implications behind the simple question, but finds nothing except a calm sort of assessment. “Bonz still out, then?”

Jimmy nods. “Date with Pat. Said he’ll be back sometime tomorrow.”

“Right.” Robert scratches one arm. There’s a lapse into silence as he searches for something else to say, then settles on a relatively neutral “And your, er, photoshoot the other day? What of it?”

There it is again - the tiniest little quirk of his lips. “Oh, it was rather wonderful,” Jimmy replies sincerely. “Jonesy’s really quite talented, when he gets down to business. Although I think he said he wants to get together to do a few more, when I get the time. Different outfits and whatnot.”

“Ah, yes. He’s quite the perfectionist, that one,” Robert remarks, swallowing dryly. _More outfits?_ “The last time I agreed to model for him, he spent an entire hour taking pictures of the back of my head.”

Jimmy cocks his head a little to the right, the smile growing. “Granted, you’ve got nice hair. I’m sure they turned out lovely.” He turns back to his tea, facing away from Robert as he lifts the bag out and drops it in the rubbish bin below the sink. “And in any case, I don’t really mind it all that much. The posing seemed rather silly at first, but he directed me a bit as we went along, which was good.” He casually nudges the cabinet door shut with his foot and turns to face Robert once more. Meeting Robert’s eyes, he raises the mug to his lips and takes a sip, then says, “Kind of turns me on, to be honest.”

A beat passes, and Robert feels his eyebrows skyrocket. “Ah,” he says, and then for lack of anything else to say, “Sure.”

Jimmy leans back on the counter. He’s smiling over the rim of his cup. “I just mean it’s got an appeal to it, is all.”

“When you do it, maybe,” Robert mumbles, his cheeks heating once more.

Jimmy’s expression turns playfully contemplative. “Would you like to see?”

“I— See?” Robert echoes dumbly.

“Yes, the pictures,” Jimmy says, setting down his tea and reaching for his phone instead. “They’re not edited yet, but I asked Jonesy to send a few my way.” He unlocks it and flicks around for all of two seconds before stepping closer to Robert, shifting until they’re side-by-side with shoulders nudged up against each other.

Robert suddenly feels rather exposed, standing there in his threadbare pyjama bottoms and too-small ‘Nurses Do It Better’ shirt as Jimmy leans in close and holds the screen up for the two of them to see. “Here.”

The first photograph on the screen is fairly innocuous - just Jimmy, standing against a plain white backdrop with his back to the camera. His stance is casual, head turned slightly to the side with long black hair falling across his shoulders and the tip of his nose peeking out. Seeing as it hasn’t been cropped yet, Robert can discern an unfocused sliver of their wall and bookshelf in the corner.

“Huh,” he says softly, eyes wandering over the shadows of Jimmy’s defined shoulder blades.

Jimmy swipes through the next few in silence - him again, halfway facing the camera, stance easy and relaxed as he examines the flogger held in both hands, then a few close-ups of his hand curled delicately around the handle, then a third, full-body shot from the front, slender arms folded in front of his chest. His eyes look playfully challenging.

Robert quickly looks up to check the time on the microwave clock as Jimmy flips to the next - 11:53PM.

“Oh, I like this one,” Jimmy says quietly.

Robert looks back down and feels his cheeks colour sharply. There’s a chair in this one - that same, cozy-looking red one Robert often likes to sit cross-legged in while he reads, now repurposed against a plain backdrop with Jimmy sprawled out, his thin, PVC-clad legs splayed in the epitome of casual sex appeal.

“That’s my chair,” Robert says faintly, suddenly feeling very unsure about what to do with his hands. He settles for crossing his arms over his stomach, feeling superbly conscious of how little help his pyjamas offer in the erection-concealing department.

“Yes, it is,” Jimmy exhales the hint of a laugh, shifting slightly. “I promise it wasn’t involved in anything scandalous, don’t worry.”

He flips through the next few pictures - all variations of the first shot, but from different distances, with Jimmy’s legs bent or spread in different ways, the same fathomless expression on his face in each one.

 _My chair_ , Robert thinks in alarm, and then, before he can stop it, _God, I’d rather just sit on him_.

“They’re, er. Really nice,” he finally manages, licking his lips. Jimmy is standing close enough that Robert can feel his body heat, long hair just barely tickling at his shoulder. He smells nice - sort of like sandalwood, or maybe that weird incense Robert has caught him burning in the living room when he thinks no one is home.

“Jonesy’s a talented man,” Jimmy agrees. He swipes the screen once more.

The chair is gone in this next one - it’s just Jimmy, head-on, staring straight into the camera with one hand stuck down the front of his pants. Robert feels his blush worsen exponentially. He supposes it might look silly if anyone else were to do it, but as it is, he Jimmy’s eyes are dark and intent, chin tilted back just ever so slightly, lips parted...

Well.

Robert attempts to concentrate on willing the blood in his body to continue circulating normally.

There are a few more photographs after that, but they reach the end of the folder fairly soon. Jimmy locks his phone and sets it down on the counter, making no immediate effort to move away - “So? What d’you think?” he asks.

Robert nods. “I like them a lot,” he replies honestly. “I’ll bet Jonesy gets a brilliant mark on those, once he works his magic and gets them all arranged. You, er. You’re really quite good at that,” he adds. “The… modelling, I mean. Looks great.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jimmy replies with the barest hint of a smile, a focused air about him. The words are light enough, but when Robert meets his gaze, the look in Jimmy’s eyes sends a bolt of arousal straight down his spine.

Robert laughs a little, uncertain. “I’m not much of one for— For showing off,” he demurs. “I’m right clumsy, I am. Can hardly take a passport photo without making a fool of myself, let alone...” he trails off.

Jimmy raises an eyebrow in amused disbelief. “Really?” he asks. “You’re camera-shy?”

“Well… a bit,” Robert shrugs with a slight frown. “We can’t all be exhibitionists like you, you know.”

Jimmy surprises him with a easy laugh. “I just meant that it’s strange to hear that coming from _you_ ,” he grins, waving one hand. “What, with your… singing, and dancing and all that. I mean, seriously, Robert, half your wardrobe looks as though it may belong to a twelve-year old girl. I’d hardly call you a conservative bloke.”

“I like my clothes,” Robert defends himself. “And I’ll have you know I am not twelve years old, nor am I a girl.”

Something flickers in Jimmy’s eyes, then, so fast that Robert may have missed it if they weren’t standing so closely. “Yes,” he says, still smiling, “I’ve noticed.”

Robert swallows and nods, resisting the urge to shift uncomfortably. “I— Well then,” he chokes out.

“Well then,” Jimmy repeats.

“It’s probably time for bed,” Robert says after a moment. Also probably _not_ the time to offer his hot flatmate a blowie.

“Yes,” Jimmy agrees, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “It’s gotten quite late, hasn’t it?”

“I… Yes.”

“What time’s your class tomorrow?” Jimmy asks, soft and quiet.

Robert manages a simple shake his head, trying with all his might not to let his gaze stray to Jimmy’s lips. “Wednesday’s my day off.”

Jimmy tilts his head as if in thought, allowing the pause to stretch between them as he scrutinizes Robert for a long moment. “Fancy staying up a little later?” he finally says.

Robert’s heartbeat quickens further. “D’you—… D’you have something in mind?” he asks, his voice coming out less steady than he’d like. He can’t seriously mean—

Jimmy smiles. “A few ideas, yes.” There’s a long moment of silence where no one says anything, and then he shifts a little closer, tone slow and deliberate when he murmurs, “I’m not misreading this, am I?”

“I… No,” Robert says, feeling a little breathless, “No, I don’t think you are.” _Not since the first time you shook my hand._

They’re just looking at each other for a second, each searching the other’s eyes, and then it clicks between them.

It’s like falling off of a cliff in the best way possible. Robert’s not sure if it’s him or Jimmy who moves first, but all of a sudden, a pair hands have found their way to his hips and his own are flying up to find the back of Jimmy’s neck as the space closes between them.

The kiss is chaste enough at first, but not for long. Robert whimpers faintly in the back of his throat and Jimmy’s grip tightens on his hips, noses bumping together. It’s slow and thorough - deep and firm, the kitchen counter digging into the small of Robert’s back as Jimmy leans in against him. His tongue tastes faintly of honey from the tea; maybe not the best combination with Robert’s toothpaste, but _God_ does Jimmy know what to do with that mouth.

“Thought about this,” Jimmy murmurs, drawing back enough to look at him. “Thought about you, the way— The way you looked at me, the other day. But I wasn’t sure.”

Robert exhales the ghost of an exhilarated chuckle. “And here I thought I was being subtle.”

“Not quite,” Jimmy chuckles, sounding pleased. “‘S hot, though. You blush so easily. Makes me want to do all sorts of indecent things.”

Robert’s heartbeat seems to stutter in his chest. “Oh,” he manages. “You… Really?”

Jimmy nods and pulls him back in, hands sliding up to Robert’s waist as he lifts his chin and slots their lips together. 

“Is this,” Robert has enough sense to mumble against Jimmy’s mouth, their lips still moving together, “a bad idea,” Jimmy’s clever hands are playing with the hem of his shirt, “since we’re flatmates?”

Jimmy shakes his head, nose brushing against Robert’s. “Doesn’t have to change anything,” he says. “Do you want to?”

It’s a loaded question. Robert just breathes him in for a second before thinking, _Oh, sod it_. “Yes, I— I want to,” he says. “I want you.”

Jimmy makes a low, tortured little sound and quickly recaptures his mouth with filthy intent, crowding him further back into the counter so that their hips drag together. Robert’s thin pyjama bottoms offer very little barrier between them; Jimmy’s body is hot and responsive against his, fingers slipping under Robert’s shirt and over his sides.

“Bedroom?” Robert manages, feeling dizzy.

Jimmy smiles against his lips. “Yours or mine?”

“Yours,” Robert decides quickly. “If Bonz comes back, he’ll never let us live it down.”

Jimmy flashes him a breathless grin to match Robert’s own. Up close, it’s almost blinding. He presses another quick kiss to Robert’s lips before smoothly stepping back.

“C’mon,” he says, linking their hands, and Robert lets himself be led out of the kitchen.

 _Holy shit_ , Robert finds himself thinking. Thirty minutes ago he was shamefully wanking himself off in the shower, and now he has the real thing. He’s actually, seriously about to see Jimmy’s cock. Maybe lick it. Maybe have it shoved up his arse. Maybe he’ll just tie Jimmy to the bed and never let him leave. _Fuck_.

Jimmy’s bedroom is nothing special - it’s a small space with grey walls, blackout blinds, a tiny desk, a bookshelf and a twin-size bed in the corner. Robert has never had much occasion to come in here, but neither does he currently have any interest in pausing to examine his surroundings - not when Jimmy’s hands have found their way back to his stomach, rucking his shirt up past his navel as he presses open-mouthed kisses along the line of Robert’s jaw. “What d’you want to—?”

“Anything,” Robert says, an eager little sound escaping. “I— Mm. Can I suck you off?” he breathes between them. “Please?”

Jimmy nods. “Bed,” he says, backing up and letting Robert’s shirt fall. “Take that off.”

His eyes are dark as he moves to recline on the bed, watching intently as Robert obediently strip off his t-shirt and lets it fall on the floor.

“Bottoms too,” he prompts. “Want to see you.”

Robert flushes a dizzying shade of pink, thumbs tucking into the waistband of his worn pyjama bottoms. He shoves then down his thighs without ceremony, letting them pool at his ankles and stepping stepping out, leaving him standing there in nothing but his grey briefs.

He hardly has time to be relieved about his relatively sensible choice of underwear ( _seriously, who could have predicted this would happen?_ ) before Jimmy is beckoning him forward with a quiet “C’mere,” relaxed arms meeting him halfway as Robert clambers onto the bed between the V of Jimmy’s legs.

“Hi,” Robert says breathlessly.

“Hi,” Jimmy smiles back.

Robert leans in for another kiss and makes a muffled sound of appreciation when Jimmy’s palms slide down to rest at the soft parts of his sides, licking into his mouth. His hands clutch hot and wanting against Robert’s bare skin.

It seems like a natural progression of events for him to reach for Jimmy’s fly; Robert withdraws and sits back on his haunches, ducking his head and quickly popping the button before tugging the zip down, then pauses to meet Jimmy’s eyes once more. “Alright?” he asks, fingers pausing at the elastic of Jimmy’s underwear and the bulge underneath.

“More than alright, darling.”

Robert shoots him a crooked smile. He clumsily walks his knees back on the mattress, working Jimmy’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles as he goes.

Jimmy helps kick them off, then takes a second to pull off his own shirt for good measure. He adjusts himself against the pillows, now comfortably sprawled out in the nude with his head and shoulders propped up to watch.

To watch.

Robert swallows thickly, eyes flicking down Jimmy’s pale chest - much narrower and more hairless than his own - to the little downward slope leading from his rib cage, to the soft skin of his stomach, skating across hip bones and coarse, dark hair before coming to rest on his cock where it rests flushed and heavy against his pelvis.

And, well— Robert won’t go so far as to claim he’s an expert cocksucker, or a virtuoso of the penis or some such nonsense, but he’ll admit knows his way around a blowie or two. The satisfying little inhale Jimmy makes as Robert licks his hand and gives him a few quick, exploratory strokes nearly brings a pleased smile to his face.

“You’ll have to tell me what you like as we go along,” Robert says, eyes quickly flicking up to meet Jimmy’s in a rare show of confidence. “No need to be shy.”

When he finally gets down to it, Jimmy’s hot and soft beneath his tongue. His breath hitches ever so slightly as Robert licks him all the way up, pausing at the head to lave his tongue over the precome there before taking him into his mouth in earnest; Robert doesn’t manage to get all the way down on the first go, but Jimmy doesn’t seem to mind him using his hand to cover the rest and set up a rhythm.

Robert does his best to keep his lips tight and breathe through his nose, sucking and licking, and it’s— Well. He’s a little out of practice since the summer, but the slight, restrained roll of Jimmy’s hips tells him he’s not doing a bad job.

A minute or two later, Robert feels one of Jimmy’s hands come to to rest at the back of his head. The fingers are light, flexing minutely in the hair there - politely controlled, but casual, just barely on the brink of gripping.

Testing.

“You, uh. You can, y’know,” Robert tells him when he comes up for air, only a bit breathless. At the inscrutable look on Jimmy’s face, he adds, “Pull it, I mean. If you want. My hair. I— I don’t mind. I like it, actually.”

Robert can’t pretend to make heads or tails of Jimmy’s relaxed, dignified expression. He’s being rather quiet so far - none of the usual moaning or grunting or swearing, and only the subtlest of variations in his breathing to let Robert know he’s being affected by this at all.

It’s only when Robert finally gets adjusted enough to take him all the way down that he finally gets the reaction he’s looking for; Jimmy’s hand tightens sharply his hair, normally-soft voice dipping low when he says, “Christ, the mouth on you.”

Robert gives a strangled hum of approval, throat working as his nose nudges against hot skin there before withdrawing to tongue along the length of him.

Jimmy’s grip in his hair doesn’t slacken. Robert meets his eyes as he slides back down with slick lips, feeling his own arousal heavy between his legs as the spit slides down his knuckles. His throat convulses briefly when Jimmy’s hips hitch up to meet him, hands inadvertently pushing his head down a bit, and Robert coughs a little as he pulls off.

“Shit, sorry—“ Jimmy says quickly, withdrawing his hand entirely.

“No, no, it’s…” Robert manages, licking his lips free of spit and precome as he catches his breath, still idly pumping Jimmy’s cock. “It’s okay. Really, it’s fine. You— If you want, you can just… Yeah. Do that. If you want.”

Despite Jimmy’s admirable composure, his cheeks are flushed, brows raised. “Yeah?”

Robert’s nod is decisive. “Yeah,” he repeats with a tilted smile.

“Shit,” Jimmy says. For a brief second, Robert finds himself inordinately pleased that he’s managed to catch him off-guard, and then he’s busy resuming his task as Jimmy’s hands slide a little more firmly into his hair.

The first press down isn’t tentative, but rather exploratory; Robert can tell Jimmy knows what he wants and what he’s doing, but that he’s simultaneously making an effort to be careful in order to determine just how far he can push with this. (Literally.)

The answer is “all the way, please”, but Robert lets him figure that out on his own - it’s maybe a little strange to do this lying down, he thinks, but he hardly has room to complain as Jimmy quickly gets the hang of what works for both of them. He looks absolutely divine spread out like this, body loose, mouth slack and arms taut as he drives Robert up and down however he wants.

Robert is trying his best not to choke or drool too badly, but unfortunately his gag reflex isn’t quite getting the memo. Either way, he doesn’t try to pull off and Jimmy doesn’t make him; Robert just squeezes his eyes shut and takes it, hands curled tight around Jimmy’s hipbones.

It’s fucking hot, like this - hunched over on his flatmate’s crappy little single bed, in his skivvies with a cock shoved down his throat as said flatmate essentially fucks his face. Robert’s so hard it’s bordering on uncomfortable, but he resists reaching down to touch himself for fear of losing his balance and toppling over.

Jimmy’s probably close to the end by now, anyways - “Shit,” he gasps out, “Look at you, taking it so well, such a good boy—“

Robert gives a jagged moan of approval. He’s kind of crying like mad by now, but figures Jimmy probably can’t even see under the mop of blonde hair falling around his face.

Jimmy pushes him down once, then again, and then a third time and holds him there as his hips roll up, hands clenching painfully in his hair. Robert keeps swallowing around him, trying his best to breathe. He thinks Jimmy might be saying his name, but he can’t really know for certain, and then suddenly he’s being pulled back off.

“Robert, I’m almost— Can I come on your face? Please?” Jimmy asks, looking down at him with dark eyes.

_Ah, yes. Ever the gentleman._

Robert swipes a hand over his chin, grinning as he straightens up enough to meet Jimmy’s gaze without a dick in the way. “Alright,” he shrugs, nodding and panting out a laugh, “Sure, yeah. Don’t aim for my eyeball.”

Jimmy smiles and lifts one hand to pet over Robert’s hair before urging his head back down, albeit more gently than before. Robert kneels there, watching and waiting up close as Jimmy wraps one long-fingered hand around his own cock and starts to stroke himself off the way he likes best.

It doesn’t take long before he works himself to the brink, Robert obediently hovering there as Jimmy’s hand squeezes, speeds up and twists one final time before his breathing hitches and he’s coming. Robert only flinches minutely, eyelids reflexively snapping shut as it lands wet and strangely warm on his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his nose.

“Oh,” he says, when Jimmy’s done, opening his eyes and looking back up. He feels a drop roll down his cheek, coming to rest at the corner of his mouth where his tongue pokes out to meet it.

_Huh. ___

__For a second they just stare at each other, Robert with come all over him and Jimmy’s cock softening on his belly between them, and then Robert cracks up into laughter._ _

__“Have I got something on my face?” he asks, making no effort to fight back his grin._ _

__”Oh, god,” Jimmy laughs, eyes crinkling up at the sides. “C'mere, let me wank you off.”_ _

__Robert chuckles, rising to his hands and knees and crawling up to Jimmy’s side. “Pass me that shirt, will you?”_ _

__Jimmy sits up enough to reach to over the side of the bed and hand him the shirt, watching as Robert crudely wipes his face. “Better?”_ _

__“Loads. Kiss me?”_ _

__Jimmy does. He kisses like Robert’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, pressing him back into a reclining position and licking into his mouth without hesitation for any lingering trace of himself._ _

__Robert quickly gets so caught up in the rawness of his lips and the body over his that he doesn’t fully register Jimmy snaking one arm between them until it’s palming at his cock, working hot over his underwear. He makes a needy, helpless little sound as Jimmy strokes him back to full hardness._ _

__“Beautiful boy,” Jimmy says quietly, still smiling as he ducks his head into Robert’s neck, hand sliding its way into Robert’s underwear and pulling the elastic down past his balls._ _

__He’s mouthing at Robert’s jaw now, wrapping one calloused hand around his cock and setting up a steady, unflinching pace that has Robert‘s breath stuttering. “Jimmy— Oh, Christ.”_ _

__“Like that?” Jimmy asks teasingly, slowing his motions and raising his palm up over the head of Robert’s dick, precome easing the slide._ _

__“Fuck,” Robert manages, the word stretching out into a long groan. He’s already too far gone to be properly ashamed - it’s only a simple handjob, but he’s already been hard the whole time he was sucking Jimmy off, and now that he’s got a mouth on his neck and a rather talented hand on his dick, _God_._ _

__Wanking truly may never suffice after this._ _

__Robert is breathing hard, chest hitching up and down as his hips tick up into Jimmy’s touch. His skin feels hot and clammy with the beginnings of sweat._ _

__Jimmy chuckles, breath tickling gently across Robert’s collarbones. “Good?”_ _

__Robert nods and gasps, eyes fluttering shut when Jimmy’s thumb works at that spot just underneath the head of his cock. “Jim—“_ _

__Jimmy trails his lips over Robert’s adam’s apple, his jaw. His mouth is warm and soft. “You blush so nicely for me,” he murmurs, and Robert can’t bring himself to swallow down the resulting whimper. His hips shove up into Jimmy’s grip and he fists at the sheets._ _

__Jimmy just keeps going, smooth and steady, and Robert swears he’s losing his mind in the haze of warmth and pleasure and the smell of Jimmy’s hair. It can’t be more than five more minutes before he’s really moaning and whining in earnest, breathing hard as his hips follow every pump of Jimmy’s hand. It’s embarrassing, really, to be so thoroughly pulled apart at the seams by nothing more than a simple handjob._ _

__Jimmy’s breath is hot against his jaw. “Close?”_ _

__It’s all Robert can do to bite his lip and nod again. “God, I— Jimmy, please, I’m gonna—“_ _

__Jimmy keeps going, keeps going, keeps pushing him to the brink and then tumbling off the edge, Robert shuddering with a sharp gasp as he spills all over Jimmy’s hand and his own belly._ _

__Jimmy works him through it until he’s spent and sensitive. Robert’s face is flushed, lips parted, a slow smile spreading across his features as they lie there for a moment, breathing each other in as his heartbeat returns to normal._ _

__Jimmy is the one to finally break the silence. “So,” he says against Robert’s shoulder._ _

__“So,” Robert echoes._ _

__“I should go fetch a towel,” Jimmy offers, rolling himself away._ _

__“S’pose,” Robert shrugs. “Unless you’d like to lick it off, that is.”_ _

__“Maybe next time,” Jimmy snorts. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and pads out to the hall, Robert lazily watching his arse as he goes._ _

__“You want a glass of water?” Jimmy calls back from the kitchen._ _

__Robert makes a vague sort of grunt. He hears a cabinet open and then the water run, and then a moment later the bed dips and Jimmy’s back, wiping gently at his stomach._ _

__“Thank you,” Robert tells him, half-lidded._ _

__“All right?”_ _

__“Mm, better,” Robert stifles a yawn. "I’ll have you know you’re quite talented, Mr. Page.”_ _

__“As are you, Mr. Plant,” Jimmy shoots him a smile. “Although I suppose we have our dear friend Jonesy to thank for this.”_ _

__Robert chuckles, shifting around so he can pull Jimmy’s duvet up over himself. “Oh, Christ, don’t go telling him that. He’ll get ideas.”_ _

__Jimmy grins, letting the cloth drop to the floor beside the bed before lifting the covers and climbing in on the other side. “D’you think he’d be open to doing a photo shoot with the both of us?” he muses. “Preferably in the nude, of course.”_ _

__

__+_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you had fun! :-)  
> feel free to drop a comment, or come say hi on tumblr @[shotgunmessiahs](http://shotgunmessiahs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
